The Tale Of A Violin
by A Little Dash of Anarchy
Summary: Anti social Neji has to slowly admit he in his big house is lonely and it needs life in it's compound. Enter Tenten, single mother with daughter... Okay idiots, don't you get that this is a love story already!
1. Enter Tenten

Parallel rose: My first Naruto fiction, I've made it completely AU. If you like this fiction I might write the other Nejiten fiction which I have the whole plot planned out of.

And because am to addicted to angst and drama I think am turning rather sadistic so I've tried to add humor into it.

You shall also find out why I called this story _The tale of a violin. _

So prepare for my hideous humor and Naruto-AU-ness!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When one saw Neji, they would see a high, calm, graceful and perhaps stoic handsome figure.

One when **knew** Neji they would notice that rubbing his temples would become self conscious habit. And how slowly he was gaining respect for the being that had destroyed his eldest cousins shy behavior.

Her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Note that he was **slowly **gaining respect for her cousin's partner, for back in the days of high school and teenage years Naruto tested every fibre of his patience. But even so, it was for the better. Even if Hanabi was slowly being warped by his little mini me Kohanamaru and how much his uncle mentioned that he would not look after the little purple haired devils that would soon be his grandchildren.

Both him and Hiashi dealt with the fact that this is the man that Hinata loved and from past experiences they knew that Naruto loved her too.

It was proved back in the late days of high school. Hinata only being at the naive age of fifteen was blessed by puberty, she had a beautiful body as the a lot of boys said. In fact she had grown some admires, but her heart was too attached to Naruto so she gave them no time.

But others didn't take it the nice way.

Neji remembered when he saw poor Hinata being cornered by a gang of boys, the anger he felt was unmeasurable, it felt as the the glare he gave them caused his face to become so tense that veins were visible on his face.

The look Naruto gave them put his glare to shame. Naruto saw nothing Neji ever saw before. He was wild, almost like a bestial demon had possessed him in his blind fit of rage.

So it was safe to say that even now that everytime the couple came to his house and that Naruto would accidentally break an expensive ordainment in his house.

(Hinata would beg him) Not to kill him.

And even if the expensive vase was shattered, Neji would shake the matter off and clean it up later.

"Sorry Neji, I guess I should add that to the list" Naruto uttered after the silence of the vase dropping on the floor. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and Hinata poked her fingers together in wait of her like an older brother like cousin reaction.

Over the (many) years of Naruto little incidents they had made a list of everything that Naruto had to repay for destroying.

It was... a long list put it that way.

But Neji who had no high desire of money had no reason to want to outdo the Queen of England in money. So despite the fact Naruto was oblivious to it, he choose not to take notice of the list.

After a few a moment the pieces of the once whole vase was cleaned of the wooden laminated floor , it was amusing to watch Naruto and Hinata flirt. Hinata still showing her shy self a bit made him thankful they were not like the common young couple, sucking at each other's faces each passing second.

As he sat on the comfy chair near then, they stopped there flirting and Naruto gave him a grin. "So Neji?" The blond asked, the dark brunette placed his cup of tea and show he was listening. "Are you coming to Sakura's birthday bash" He blond asked.

"I see why not" Neji answered as he picked up his cup, believing that is all that Naruto had to say. And truthfully he had no reason not to, being both family and worker of the Hyuuga empire he could just ask Hiashi to take the day off, it was a Friday anyway.

And believe it or not the Hyuuga did consider the Haruno to be a friend.

He took a another sip out of his herbal tea, which had been his life safer after many little spats with her and Ino.

The rain still poured and idle chit chat commenced in the living room between the three, Naruto told and reminded them of stories in there childhood. Neji even let himself go and smiled to himself at the homely atmosphere in the one room.

But soon the rain stopped and time began to pass. Hinata reminded Naruto that it was late and ushered him out of the door. "Well Hinata and I should be going home now, it's kinda getting late" Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata waved and and offered him a farewell politely as they exited out of his home.

But when they felt he couldn't help but feel as something was now gone from inside.

Perhaps Hyuuga Neji was (he would never admit it) lonely in this large house of his... Okay maybe mansion if you think of it. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms one in his room and a separate one for visitors such as Kiba, and many of Naruto's other friends that come to his house for a special occasion.

He would never get any sleep if Kiba or any of Naruto's other loud friends near where he slept for he would lose sanity drastically.

He had no butlers, maids or cleaners, he was too prideful to have people do things for him. So when visitors let he had no one to even consult with when they left. He wasn't paranoid with such things a monsters of the night or robbers.

(Any man that threated to rob Hyuuga Neji's house was a fool)

He had studied fighting with a friend of his uncles Maito Gai (How his uncle was friends with someone with such low sanity was beyond him) From his and many other people's opinion he was quite a good fighter, perhaps able to even disarm a member armed with a gun if necessary.

How ever Hyuuga Neji also was what seemed to be a human ice cube, consulting with well known friends was acceptable but emotions such as love and lust were unnecessary.

This was also unnecessary, he would ignore this feeling. Loneliness was only for the weak that needed other people to lean on and as I mentioned before...

Hyuuga Neji was too prideful to let people do things for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a normal morning and Neji like any other normal being was out shopping for food supplies. No matter how "unmanly" it seemed that he would be in the kitchen with an apron on chopping, mixing, and cooking food, instead of placing a microwave meal and wasting his life away from it.

Neji Hyuuga would always go shopping everyday his fridge ran out, in fact that was the day would have a hundred percent of finding him. Right in the Tesco's supermarket where after he would he add more petrol to his car in the gas station next to it.

In fact four of his current friends knew that, for right as he enough he had just enough of the long queues, two arguing costumers, and the fact that two of the items weren't checking out and he had to go though the agonizing treatment of finding the prizes.

Everyone currently in Tescos now knew that the pasta he brought was £2. 50 and low fat chocolate (Neji choose to spoil himself) was £1.00.

Stupid, loud speakers.

Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and her beloved boyfriend were walking over to him. And the fact that both Sasuke and Naruto weren't growling at each other was like Ino and Sakura not fighting with each other.

In other word, it was the sign of the apocalypse.

Something very bad was going to happen...

Naruto came dashing to Neji, as the same speed as Rock Lee on coke and jumped on his soon-be-brother/cousin. "Neji, we have a gift for you!" he called...

_Hes Hinata's boyfriend, you not kill him. Hes Hinata's boyfriend, you not kill him!_ Neji thought bitterly. But then the males Hyuuga's attention came to what the blond had said. "My birthday was several months ago" he spoke dryly.

The grin on the blonds face faltered.

"Come on Neji, loosen up" the Blond called, as he jumped off the Hyuuga's back and patted him roughly on the back. "Anyway, like I said we got you a gift" Naruto repeated, Neji looked up to notice that during his and Naruto's exchange his friends had manged to reach him and that Hinata was holding a box of some sort.

"Kiba was called us when I came to Hinata's house yesterday and look" After Naruto's last words he pointed to the box that Hinata was holding. Which Neji now noticed was a pet cage, but as Hinata opened it nothing came out.

He was now irritated.

"Hes being shy again" Naruto muttered darkly, he bent down to the cages level and called for the little dog out, but the hound didn't seem to want to come out. "Ur-m Naruto?" Hinata's gentle voice called. Naruto moved his head from the inside of the cage and turned to Hinata.

"Shall I try" she asked, Naruto grinned "Sure Hinata" Naruto answered, the blond moved from the cage and let the Hyuuga girl to do what she did. Hinata knelt by the cage and patted her legs and in a gentle voice for the dog to come out.

Well... puppy.

A small Doberman, slowly walked of the cage, whining slightly as it walked. Sakura cooed and bent down to pet it gently. "They figured that you were lonely at that big house, so they though a dog would keep you company" Sasuke's monotoned voice said from behind him.

Neji grunted in acknowledgment.

Great a dog, which meant Dog food and that meant he'd have to go to Tescos... again.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Parallel: I know this chapter is short, I just hope that I didn't make anyone OOC.

So send your reviews, and please only constructive criticism. Thank you.


	2. Hello Neji!

Parallel rose: Hi am back, am trying to update everything before I leave for Jamaica next week.

Anyway, one reviews was trying to send me a link to a manga website. I know the link couldn't work but could they type the link and put '(dot)' where every dot is so I could just type it in my agree box and excess it.

Thank you.

One of my reviews noticed I never mentioned Tenten in the first chapter well the reason is that the first two chapters are short bio's of the main couples life. I couldn't just put that in this chapter because it would be far too short.

Anyway enough of my blabbering, on with my story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All alarm clocks are annoying, horrible, and slightly evil. Ninja or not, you would either: stab, slam, smack, or hit them until they ceased creating noise.

However Tenten could not do that, for she'd be accused of child abuse.

Her alarm was in the shape of a seven year old child. Who was smart enough to realize that bouncing on her mothers bed while screaming youth repeatably would wake her mother up in any state of sleep.

Youth... that reminded her of two certain people. Certain people she would kill herself if she realized that both of them were in her house!

Tenten slowly lifted her head from the covers, for once her hair wasn't in there usual buns and was down, scrappy and just reaching past her shoulders, her eyes were tired and her face gave off a killing intend.

That would of killed an elephant... or perhaps six.

Daiyu stopped, and glanced at her mothers killing intend. The shouting of youth stopped and she grinned widely at her mother "I think I should make my breakfast now" she uttered before she slowly made her way out her mother's bed.

She closed the doors and Tenten heard her daughter slowly walk down the steps. Her daughter knew she loved her she also knew that she feared waking up to Lee and Gai grinning at her feet one morning.

She rubbed her temples lightly, yesterdays headaches still drifting in her mind. "Last time I play that late for Iruka" she muttered. Tenten slowly made her way out of her bed, her every step on and unnaturally slow.

"If he ever calls to say that playing one more time could promote me, forget it" she continued as she gripped the stair railing. She cursed as she hung her head down. A long smoke was tempting but of course when you had child things couldn't be done by your whim only.

Daiyu was probably downstairs wondering why mother was taking so long. And besides she was trying to quit for her sake, she should be doing single mothers proud. She had a job a reasonable job that she soon be promoted.

She would thank her mother for teaching the her violin. One day people would see her talent and she could feel proud, she fell relaxed not having to play until she was bone dry until someone would see her play. She wouldn't have to come home in the dawn of the new day to see her daughter's sleeping figure.

She didn't want to just sit at the table and hear how her daughter did in yesterdays test, or how the babysitter cleaned up Daiyu's cut knee instead of her. She wanted to be there for Daiyu!

Unlike the selfish bastard of a husband she had before...

But he wasn't a pleasant story and was left to be unsaid.

With roll of horrid nightmares that plagued her mind, Tenten made her way to the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Breakfast was normal. Tenten felt guilt nag at her when Daiyu mentioned that she had won the fifty meters race in her class. The guilt was lessened when Iruka called saying he had a number of contracts to sort out after many of them had heard her play.

But when Daiyu had said that she wanted to visit 'uncle' Gai and Lee.

At that Tenten's headache spiraled tremendously.

It was an average drive as they approached the Dojo, Lee had scoped Daiyu in his arms in welcomed the child warmly. But Tenten noticed that Gai only waved warmly at her as his younger version played with the seven year old.

Soon his and Lee's eyes made contact and Lee brought both himself and the young girl into the the dojo . It was a situation that Tenten knew well, it was time that Gai brought his understanding father side (Which was surprisingly sane) out.

Silence...

Gai face remained passive during the walk though the halls, Tenten never uttered a word at the time. Times like this she wised that the old cheery, youth crying man was there instead. There was even a private room for this 'father' and 'daughter' time.

The room was nothing special, a bench, table, and a large window that had a lovely view of he garden but was away from the student's view. Tenten settled down the end of the bench, never uttering a word unless needed. It wasn't until Gai had sat on the other end that he spoke finally.

"You brought Daiyu?"

Never get Gai wrong, he loved the child. She was welcomed in the dojo anytime she wanted, heck he couldn't wait until he could teach her when she reached twelve. "I haven't seen her here much" he continued.

"The babysitters is a bit self conscious" Tenten muttered

"So..."

"Iruka called and gave me sometime off" she interrupted harshly, with a scowl on her face "before you ask things are just fine!"

Gai seemed unmoved and even unconvinced, he gave Tenten a long glance. "Am fine" she repeated , the look never faltered "so no money problems, no stress , no temptations to smoke again" she asked.

"No!" came the nasty lie.

And she didn't realize how nasty it sounded until she realized she gave it to the man she saw as a second father for the last seventeen years of her life.

Pause...

And the cheery expression was back!

"Alright Tenten, my youthful flower, lets get back to lee and your daughter!" he beamed, he marched off merrily to meet his beloved student leaving Tenten to her own world.

The guilt that was lost earlier today... had just doubled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten was used to the training area being crowded, but this crowded. It seemed as though a group of people had choose this Dojo as gathering seeing as a large group of people were having conversations with each other.

But then again Tenten had hardly visited the Dojo because of her ... life. It wasn't a surprise when Lee had shouted loudly to one the men and greeted him. "Hey Neji, my youthful rival has come" Lee 'greeted'.

Okay... she wasn't expecting the youthful rival thing.

Now if Tenten hadn't sworn herself off men and being a single mother, this guy would have been on her list. I mean they say that guys with long hair are usually losers who live with there mothers and are glued to there computer screens and video games.

But this guy pulled it off. Badly, and almost in a sexy.

His eyes which seemed bored despite Lee's bizarre greeting. Were white, almost misty, they lacked pupils but still could of held depth and wonder. His was an Adonis, a site that being above had to give a second glance.

But who cares, he could been the god of all beauty for Tenten cared. But she wasn't in anyway going back to dating boys only to have her heart broken again!

Never!

"Tenten, I would like you to meet my youthful rival, Hyuuga Neji"

The talking around them stopped, from the large group of people that had came to this building were staring at them interest. From the pink haired woman to the brunette that seemed to have fangs and red face mask.

Okay, just act like no one is staring...

Easier said then done.

Okay, you are Tenten. Yet again you are the woman that refuse to date a man. And is able to handle herself in life by. Her. Self!

Now thats you've got that done, act as though your still freaked out by the fact this person you've never seen before is Lee's youthful rival. "Hey... youthful rival Neji" she spoke.

Great now she would have to burn her tongue for saying the Y word!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neji had never seen this woman before. From the way Neji introduced her it would of seemed they had known each other for quite awhile.

Tenten... the name rang no bells.

"Neji, this is our youthful flower. Tenten"

And if he said youthful one more time...

Neji nodded in acknowledgment, "Tenten is one of our best students in the dojo, her aim puts robin hood's to shame. She's been here for for seventeen years!" Lee exclaimed, but his tone suddenly changed "But thanks to some with..."

"Lee" Tenten interrupted, her voice low but deadly underneath.

"... Issues, she was unable to visit us for a while" Lee finished after noticing the tone she gave him. That was a sign dangerous waters were near. "Lee, wheres Daiyu?" she asked suddenly, as she looked around.

Perhaps it was a friend Neji dismissed.

"Ah, the little one and I was playing hide and seek, Tenten you don't mind do you?" Lee asked, "Little one?" Kiba spoke. Lee nodded "yes, Tenten is a mother" he beamed. "Aww, congratulations how old?" Sakura asked.

Tenten who seemed slightly surprised, seeing as she didn't have a clue who Sakura was replied hesitantly. "Shes seven" she answered, soon Ino was at Sakura's side as they both squealed 'aww' in union.

"Oh, my names Ino and this forehead girl is Sakura" Ino answered before Sakura could even utter a word. After that Tenten could here the girl called Sakura mutter something among the lines of Ino-pig under her breath.

They were great friends.

"Uncle Lee, you couldn't find me!" a little voice called from the doorway, Everyone turned to the doorway, and despite the fact that so many eyes were on her her. Daiyu proceeded in giving her 'uncle' Lee a glare that Lee could of pictured Tenten giving him if she were Daiyu's age.

Daiyu was the striking image of her mother. Apart from the midnight, shoulder-length hair, she had Tenten's features... badly.

"Sorry Ms Daiyu, we shall play again" Lee grinned, the little girl smiled back but then looked around the room and glancing at every being that was watching her.

Her gaze stopped at Naruto and she smiled sweetly.

"Play" she called, jumping up and down repeatably. Naruto blinked and Hinata asked in a shy voice:

"W-would you mind?" the shy Hyuuga asked, the single mother shook her head "any friends of Lee I am sure I can trust with my child" she answered, with that Hinata smiled to Naruto who ran off with Lee and Daiyu into another room. "She really dose look like you Tenten" Sakura brought up after the three left.

Tenten smiled in acknowledgment walked to yet another room before replying to Gai that she would refresh of her aim in a monotoned voice.

But unknown to her Neji followed quietly behind her...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Parallel rose: I know I could of made it longer but I felt as though I was dragging it on. And besides it leaves you with a cliff hanger.

Mwhahahahahahaha (gags and coughs) Okay, enough with the evil laughter. Oh another thing how do thing I displayed Tenten, because she has so little time in anime a lot of people bend her personality.

Some people make her a feminist.

Others make he an orphan and is still haunted by the death or disappearance of her parents.

And other people make her hyper or Lee like or even scheming and easily angered.

She has parents in this story, and who is Daiyu's father. Is it someone we know? Why is Neji following her? And one more note from my sources Daiyu is a Chinese girls name that means black jade. If my sources are wrong please tell me.


	3. The others, in a bundle

Parallel Rose: to put it bluntly, my holiday sucked! Hurricane Dean destroyed the power basically halfway though it and other things annoyed me.

R.I.P victims of its destruction!

But lets go back to the story at hand, R&R!

**Egocentric-theorem: I agree, I do think there are limits to how Tenten should act, am just exploiting the fact that she idols Tsunade. I kind of picture woman independence written on her, you know, if a man can do it so can a woman. **

He'd trained Tenten better than that!

Gai had trained Tenten that she could have had senses that rivaled an ninja, she should of at least heard one of Neji's footsteps behind her. But then again he'd trained Neji too, sometimes that boy could be right behind you for hours and you could never know he was there.

It wasn't just because of the fact that Gai, being a good friend of Hiashi that all three of the Hyuuga children came to the Dojo to train. Because of the fact that they owned such a big business, it was safe to say that they were some rather bitter victims of the downs of business.

Unfortunately they would of attacked children without a second thought.

So several self-defense lessons never hurt and besides it wasn't like Hiashi was going to explain to his two daughters and his nephew that if a guy comes after you, you kick him where he helps make babies and run.

Hyuuga's don't run and Hanabi might want to test it out on her cousin Neji... a lot.

But besides the point, Tenten wasn't just some girl that some pedophile could pick off the street like you would a grocery item either. Even if she wasn't at the Dojo, unlike Neji she wasn't sitting down in a office or in a meeting room. She up and down playing that violin of hers, hoping that someone would give her a record deal so she could bring up Daiyu the best she can.

And busy with that son of a bitch...

But he had hopefully died somewhere or was currently occupied with something else to stay out of Daiyu and Tenten's lives.

He'd leave that thought to another time, he had students to occupy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten slid the doors open of the weapons room, as she did she paused. "Care to explain why your following me?" she asked, she did not turn to face him. She could tell that Neji was no fool.

Silence...

"Do you only specialize in throwing weapons?" Neji asked finally.

His tone she never picked up any sign of anxiousness, like he's used the first lie that came into his head. She turned to him finally, avoiding his question for now. His posture wasn't tense in anyway, he was looking straight at her like he was examining her also.

But his gaze wasn't in anyway lustful, or had a cocky smirk on. For Tenten did get her admires from time to time, (Daiyu being her pest repel, for they didn't want to be bothered with a child) But if he'd try something later on, she'd just throw a kunai where it hurts.

"Yes" came her answer.

And with that she didn't wait for his reply, she walked in the room but left the door open with out a word.

The kunai box was collecting dust, what was everyone bored of the basic now. Even if the kunai was a simple weapon it never hurt to have good aim in times of need.

Grabbing a handful of them, Tenten glanced at the target board in front of her, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and snapped her eyes open. Suddenly she grabbed one and swiftly threw it at the target.

It narrowly missed the bullseye.

She had gotten rusty.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Though he wouldn't show it, Neji was shocked. Right after she launched her fifth kunai she went into a different level two, two became three became three and three became five, before long five kunai would slip out of her fingers like a delicate doves being set free.

They all hit the bullseye, she suddenly became aware of the other targets around her. It now became mere amusement to her she began tricks, kunai were thrown at wrong angles then directed in the right by other thrown kunai.

Some were spun, others thrown like a wild fury of wild birds while other glided like gentle doves. Her posture was no longer stiff, she moved and twirled like a deadly dance of death when she grabbed at threw kunais.

Beautiful but deadly.

As she held the last kunai in her hand, she merely observed the the area like an artist to his masterpiece. The whole array of black metal dug deep into the targets were all planned, what angle they were fired and where they now were, how she moved, how she did it.

One could see she was a natural, like her movement were scored across her skull in every second of her life.

Her huffing ceased and finally she threw her last kunai that was inched in the dead center of her first target.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To his surprise, his student had already occupied themselves and to his even bigger surprise he'd seen Tenten firing kunai at his targets. He knew that the girl never lost her touch, she had a raw talent that he'd seen from the first day that she came here.

He felt a tear when he remembered the scrappy eleven year old that entered his Dojo with her mother, who was worried that her dear daughter would become a delinquent if she did not control her rather violent demeanor.

Apparently the young girl had gave a few boys a run for their money when she had thrown a book and the edge of it hit it's target (it being the side of the boys, near his eye). Tenten only stated that he said she throws like a girl so she might as well show him how girls throw.

He'd given the little girl credit, she fought for a reason, she was defending her honor. Soon as she repeatedly came to the Dojo, the girl swapped her pigtails for buns, stopped wearing her fancy dresses her mother brought her and switched to a pink Chinese top and jeans.

But his thoughts were broken when he saw both Tenten and Neji clashing together with wooden staffs.

"Uncle Gai, are mummy and that man fighting" Daiyu's small voice pipped in suddenly, Gai looked down at his 'niece' she blinked at him in a confused manner. He smiled and spoke happily to the little girl as he placed a hand on the child's back.

"Yes Daiyu, they are" he smiled at the little girl.

Apparently Tenten was quite rusty in staff defense, for a few moments later, Neji stood over her with his staff inching away from her face. She silently dropped the staff as he waited for her to surrender.

A smirk slowly crawled on Neji's lips as the staff merely rolled on the wooden floor. "You indeed put up a good fight... Tenten" he spoke after a silence. But then the smirk disappeared, and he turned serious.

"But I now ask one question. The next time I come here, I would rather enjoy you being my sparring partner then?" he asked. As he said this he replaced the staff with his head and was edged dangerously near her face.

Tenten would not crack, just because a extremely handsome face was opposite hers and his milk white eyes gazing into her chocolate brown ones. She let out a puff of breath from her mouth, which was parted slightly.

She had the urge to lick her lips.

What was wrong with her? She was Tenten, she was a single mother with a child, that sworn herself off men! She would never be effected by a man or his looks again, she scorn that in her brain.

Tenten. Is. Off. Men!

"Tenten?" Neji asked as he rose an eyebrow, still hovering over her. Tenten regained her composure and answered "when are you coming back?" she asked, he smirked again "Wednesday" came the simple reply.

And with that he was no longer near her face, he bent down and picked up her staff, him being the one that handed her one in the first place. She watched as he placed the staffs back in the corner suddenly the sound of repetitive beeping came from his trouser pocket, he gave a grunt off irritation and picked a pager out of his pocket.

Looking at it his eyebrows became narrow as he read, finally he placed the pager back in his pocket and went to retrieve his blazer that he'd removed before he began his match with Tenten. Leaving for the to he door in a rushed fashion, he gave his farewell to Tenten and called for Hinata, who with Naruto had come to notice that Daiyu had stopped playing.

"Hinata we must leave" he called as he approached his cousin, the younger Hyuuga felt it be rude to leave so soon and not say goodbye, but when she tried to call for the other Neji only called for her again.

She turned to her boyfriend "Naruto, could you t-ell e-veryone I said goodbye?" she asked quietly, the blond nodded after giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and waving to her. Hinata smiled, "love you" she replied before leaving to the and bowing to Gai also.

"Love you" he called back.

Gai smiled at the couple, remembering Naruto brought her out of her shy shell. And in the process she she still polite and sweet as before.

He waved merrily at the Hyuugas as the walked though the doors, whatever it was it should be nothing more than a mere meeting, nothing that they couldn't handle.

He was sure of it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: I think I dragged it on, damn it! And before I get any reviews commenting on the fact I made Tenten effected by his looks, Don't think and some new-by rookie author who's just so in romance that she doesn't use much plot and goes straight into the kissing!

There just awkward moment, and besides Tenten has just figured out that Neji is very handsome.

Sew me am part Neji fan girl!

I really enjoy writing this, the next chapter will probably come soon. Anyway I might write another NejiTen.

Idea one is that Tenten acts like a older sister to Naruto, tension between her and Neji would of course happen in chuunin exams.

Or Neji becomes the sensei to the new container of the seven tailed dog (I think) so Tenten could become a sensei also.

Tell me which one, in your review.


	4. The others, in a bundle part two

Parallel rose:Okay, I know I promised it would be soon but school can be a bitch and so can... other things.

There are some things you must know if you plan to read my stories or just plan to read this one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tenten was currently avoiding to brake down in laughter, currently 'Mr. Chicken butt" was still glaring at her as she slapped a hand across her mouth to prevent herself from dropping on the floor and cracking her ribs in laughter. She couldn't help it, the Mr chicken butt was just simply hilarious! Daiyu, who was currently arguing with Naruto why she thinks Uncle Lee and Gai were the best, had earlier given everyone nicknames.

Sasuke being gifted with Mr. Chicken butt, when Naruto had asked what would she name him.

Ino and Sakura were currently sitting on the same bench, Ino talking on the phone to her beloved husband Chouji and Sakura watching Naruto arguing with a nervous smile. Gai, who was grinning brilliantly at Daiyu's opinion of him caught Tenten stifling a laugh in the corner of his eye and his grin transformed into a mirthful smirk as she continued to watch the small girl in front of him.

He noticed the girl's black hair and remembered how both he and Tenten wondered how the young girl had received it… her father certainly didn't have it, as a matter of fact no one in his family did. But her hair was thick like his, unruly and hard to comb.

But he shouldn't be occupying his thoughts with things like this.

With that he simply smiled at the young girl's spirit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hinata, stood in front of the Next Chapter restaurant. A frown, was placed on her light features.

"You now the only reason he called us to a well classes restaurant, is because he wants to talk about something of high importance" She spoke suddenly.

Neji, who had just finished parking. Only hmmed in acknowledgeable at his younger cousin as he processed to enter the restaurant. As he made it up the first three steps he ushered Hinata with a shake of his head inside.

The Next Chapter was a piece of work, a few tables remained outside, under the shelter of firmly nailed wool over strong but thin pillars that's base colour was a midnight blue. In white were many figures and drawing of angels, nightingales, and butterflies, all deeply detailed. The entire outside of the building was coated in the same colours, its display sign was thin but elegant silver metal, placed on a large piece of wood that remained over the entrance.

Neji was informed of where his uncle sat, as soon both he and Hinata entered. The Hyuuga was well known in the Next Chapter.

The outside of The Next Chapter was nothing compared to its inside. Ash brown chairs surrounded oak brown, one legged tables, each had a single red rose in a vase placed in the middle, a few menus, and a elegant, glass, bread bin.

The floor was laminated wood, that colour rivalled the colour of book pages that had aged over the years.

And in the back wall, was a picture of the beautiful Caribbean in a lovely sunset setting.

Hiashi's table remained at the back, and as always he remained in a high classed suit, today he had chose to wear his dark blue suit, with his light blue shirt and black tie. Both Hinata and Neji sat in an awkward silence.

There was only the sounds of greeting, then their orders and the sounds of forks, spoons and knifes scraping and patting their plates.

Its a pleasant thing, isn't it? Its after dinner you have to wait until you find out what is bothering your uncle/father.

Shortly the plates were taken away and Hiashi spoke.

"We have a situation" he answered stoically, as he merely stared at the rose before him.

"I have received news that the Subaku company will be joining us, and I feel that we should let them conjoin our company" he replied.

"But, Hiashi-sama ..." Neji was interrupted.

"And I am aware in the past that we have denied to conjoin of Sound Enterprises, separated our ties from the Uchiha company and and are yet to keep our ties and business steady with Konaha" He gave Neji a stern look afterwards, at which the young man flinched at.

"So I want both of your to meet your partners in this now conjoint company" The Hyuuga man replied.

Under the table, Hinata fiddled with her fingers nervously. But she wouldn't show her father or her cousin she was afraid, she had grown and she'd prove to them she did. But before she could even let the first word of her question escape.

Neji beat her to it.

"So when do we meet them?" he asked.

Hiashi moved his gaze from the rose in the vase and gave both his children a firm gaze, before he continued.

"In a few weeks, prepair yourselves"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenten gaze a short glance at the piece of paper that held both Ino and Sakura's number and smiled. She did quite enjoy herself at the Dojo, she could see that Daiyu seeing as the girl had used so much energy that she was sleeping in the front seat.

I was a good thing too, since Tenten knew that she would complain about the traffic. Right now the sun's parting rays from the sunset were annoying her and he occasional sounds of beeping and colourful language from impatience drivers were currently doing her head in

Actually she didn't know if it was traffic or the old lady that was driving the car in front of her.

She was beginning to bored very easily. She was sure that she had not moved an inch in the last ten minutes, she leaned on her arm, which was currently resting on her steering wheel.

And a cigarette seemed so love...

No! cigarettes, bad. Your quitting already Tenten, get that into your brain!

And at the every thought of her correction, Tenten jumped, moving her elbow cross the wheel and pressed down on the horn, long and hard.

Scrambling, Tenten looked in front to see that the old lady was in fact very mad at her. For Tenten could see a firm scowl, scored into the woman's features in her front mirror's reflection.

Tenten blinked, and wondered if the lady would do anything to her?

It was perhaps half an hour before the traffic began to move, cars were moving were overlapping on motorways and moving quickly, U-turning, and parking simply and without difficulty.

Tenten began to near another turn which she needed to get home, she was about to turn into the nearest one, being the one that she needed when, the car in front suddenly beeped attaching her tension, it turned to go further down the run in stead of further up as Tenten had currently been doing. In doing so Tenten had a full view of the car's driver seeing as their window was open, only to see the nude sight of an elder but flash and to hear the word "impatient Bitch!" called from the car.

As the car drove from her sight Tenten realised something.

It seems that the old lady before did take a grudge from before, for it was that just flashed and swore at Tenten a second ago.

So much for the elderly being loving, kind souls.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Opening the door to her apartment, Tenten carried her daughter to her bed, but before she was about to leave the room after tucking her daughter in she noticed some pictures that she drew while at nursery. And the bitter memories came back to her...

_**flashback**_

_After opening the door, four year old Daiyu ran from the front door to show her daddy the picture she drew at nursery. _

"_Daddy, look what I made!" the little girl chirped as she ran into her fathers and embraced him. _

_Tenten only stood at the doorway with a smile on her face at the sight. Daiyu's father, placed a hand on his daughter's hair and messed the long locks of midnight black hair with his fingers. "Daddy!" the little girl, moaned as she tried to fix her hair back to how it was. _

_Her dad laughed and finally looked to the picture his daughter drew. _

_They were stick men, but realised that what it was all done in pencil, so his spiky hair was grey. _

"_Why is it only done in pencil, sweetheart?" he asked _

"_My colouring pens didn't work" the little girl responded. _

_The man laughed lightly, messing his daughters hair again, but she didn't complain this time. "Thank you princess, me and mummy think its lovely, don' t we dear?" he called to Tenten who nodded and gave the little girl a thumbs up as well._

_In her excitement, Daiyu grabbed the picture off her dad and ran upstairs to put it on her dresser in her room, leaving the adults alone. _

_Suddenly Tenten laughed, "She did you with your Ninja face paints, when the teacher asked abut that she told hem about the ninjas game you play with them. She seems quite fond of your k..." but she was interrupted by a rough kiss from her loved one. _

"_Your getting jealous, admit it Ten" he replied smugly. _

_She scoffed, "were married, and have one child, why should I be worried if she wants to take you away?" she replied. _

_He rolled his eyes. _

"_Even if she flirted with you, tell me what did you actually think when she did that move on y..." again she was interrupted, by the feeling of teeth grazing her ears and the feeling of hot breath running down them. "Enough of her" he whispered in her ears, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. _

"_You don't have to hold me you know" she said. _

"_You know any other girl would have let me hold them, its okay Ten, am holding aren't I"he replied. _

"_And those other girls aren't the lucky one to be your wife are they?" she said. _

_He rolled his eyes again, "I suppose that's true, I guess your special" he answered and began to nibble on the edge of her ear. _

"_Eww, mushy, lovely stuff!" Daiyu called from the stairs. Both patents looked to see their daughter was there, sticking her tongue and screwing her face up in disgust. _

_Smiling at each other, both parents bent down for a group hug. Gladly, the little girl ran to them and cuddled them tightly. _

"_I have the best family!" Daiyu called with pride, "Mummy and daddy your the best!" . _

_With that the little girl huddled closer into he group hug, pushing her mother into her father's embrace. Tenten, not wanting to destroy her child's wishes, relaxed and snuggled into her husbands chest, feeling the raise and fall of his chest. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Tenten sighed, as she placed the photo down she was broken and shaky.

_Oh fuck him, that cheating, shit faced bastard_ she thought bitterly.

Let him, waste his life on that shitassed, slut of a teacher he has.

Little did she know, is that young Daiyu watched he mother with sleepy eyes. She watched as the mighty woman known as he mother cried and dropped to the floor in tears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Parallel rose: Here we are, am tired and I want to sleep. Goodnight and please review.


	5. The clip ons

I do not own Naruto, you would know if I did… I know if you all have remained faithful and stayed for my story I shall beg and grovel at your feet.

(does so)

Anyway, a chapter after a year which am not proud of but you don't care if I do. Enjoy…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So... How's the man hunting?" Came her mothers voice from the cordless phone in her hands.

She rolled her brown eyes as she pulled the simple disk like lolly pop from her mouth at the comment to answer. "Man hunting?" she asked then snorting at the thought. "Mum, I can do fine by myself" she replied down the phone, automatically slamming the lollypop in her lips, no she was not sulking…

There was a snort down the phone. Where she was sure she go the habit from, or was I from dad...

"Tenny" Came the stretched call from the phone. She grimaced, oh how she hated that nickname!

"Tenny dear, I didn't even mention that you couldn't handle **everything**, without a man. I was just suggesting that you might need some company in the house" Came her mother's reply. And Tenten could only groan, this again, like all mothers she wanted her daughter to remain in a happy family and well rounded husband to support the home bound wife and children.

How very cliché, and traditional Tenten scoffed.

"Daiyu's here." Came her curt answer at last, as she turned to the flashing lights on the TV's screen in the living room.

They were a little blood red for her tastes.

"I know, but you hardly come over... Everyone misses you, mother misses you even my dad misses you. He always asks where... Kenken is?"

_Or Fenfen of Benben or even Gwengwen. _She thought bitterly.

"Tenten!" Her mother called suddenly.

"Oh, I was just worrying, I think I see too much red lights coming from Daiyu's video game" She replied.

Her mother pondered. She didn't want to be interested. "Anyway, back to the man hunting, found any good catches yet, when I meet your father it was at the Dojo." There was a pause "now when was the last time you saw Gai and Lee, they seemed like good friends of yours?" she asked suddenly.

Tenten bit her lip. _Shit. The last time I saw them was before..._

"Don't tell me this whole I don't want a man is because of him?" The woman asked suddenly, taking heed of her short pause. "Tenten?!" She called again, voice rising a tad higher and maybe shriller. "Because of it is, I can sue him. You know I could settle this score with him right now and here…I how dare he break my dear little Tenny's heart and think he can just get away with it like that--"

"Its okay mum, am sure karma will strike him one" Tenten interrupted, a weak smile crawling on her lips. If anything she wanted to get back at him by her own will. She let out a chuckle at the thought.

"Are you sure, I mean--"

"It's okay, mum... really" the smile grew stronger at her mother concern. "Thanks for the offer though, but am going to be stronger, one day he gonna look an Daiyu and he'll see I won't be effected by him, he'll feel ashamed, he'll feel--"

"Mum! Can I play Happy tree friends!?" Daiyu's voice came from the living room suddenly.

Pausing the conversion with her mother briefly, she answered back:

"Sure, whatever sweetie."

"Choice! Thanks, mom!"

"Your welcome!"

"Anyway am back mom, what were we saying" she said, trying to shake off the feeling that Happy Tree Friends was something to be weary of....

"You were telling me how your ex would be ashamed to see Daiyu when she grows up to be a beautiful woman, then you were probably going to tell me how you'd kick his nuts until they shrivel up from lost of blood if he even tried to take her away" Her mother replied, in a know it all voice.

"Okay, Mrs. Show off" her daughter dead panned, flicking her lolly stick into the bin, oh she missed those cigarettes...

"If you seem to know so much, answer me this: what are Happy Tree Friends?"

There was a hmm, that equalled to 'am thinking' down the phone.

"Wasn't that what you brought you niece a few years ago?" The woman answered. Who then laughed, "Then shortly found out it wasn't as innocent as we thought it was" she laughed.

Being to caught up in the memory, Tenten merely laughed too.

"Wasn't bloody, with animal guts flying round?" The older woman brought up.

"I know, I swear I saw some moose's eye flying out of it sock.... Shit!" Tenten cursed as she ran into the living room in panic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One day Sakura Haruno had punched the lights out of a local young gang that always came across the streets and leered at passing woman at night time. She thought of it as nothing, as like many gangs that she had seen in her high school days they were mostly talk and held no threat to potentially anyone with any fighting experience.

Think of it, she had spent most of her life with Naruto and Sasuke.

But as soon as it had hit the mouths of the local gossip this town held many woman had sent her thank you cards, and also men for the week had avoided being with a meter near radius of her. Sakura prided herself in her fist, she had gone to no dojo or any martial art club as a teen or child, she had focused her life onto her career as a surgeon and many sacrifices had to be made of course. But she visited a local gym when time shone now, a few times a week at tops she guessed. So dressed in a her sports bra covered with a thick hoodie, and sporting a pair of loose trousers she entered the gym.

She grabbed a drink, stood by the bar and wondered what she would do today?

A dirty blond arguing with a gym staff member destroyed her thoughts. She had broken a piece of equipment, nothing really special, the area was known for the growing amount of single woman residing in it, the area was at most a quite town, a few misguided youths but nothing too unruly. A perfect place for raising a family, a great place for you to escape the hustle of the big city.

Sakura liked the peace, besides being a true to her friend Ino she wanted to remain near in case the demand of the a babysitter popped up. And because of Ino she could say she had suddenly become interested into where this argument was going.

Wait since when had she have a right to listen to a convocation which she had no relation to? Since when did she not have the right a very Ino like part of her mind argued.

She looked to the woman, extremely short blond hair. Boyish style, it suited her very well she noted, blue eyes, tough but slim frame, quite tall an Sakura wondered if she was a model somewhere with such looks. But it looked like she had a temper, maybe it was her job that had got her so pent up?

"What do you mean am at fault here?! Its your fault for having such faulty equipment!"

"I apologise greatly if I made it sound like those were my words Miss. But the punching bag is now damaged beyond repair…"

"I'll show you damaged beyond repair!"

"Miss. Please! Violence towards me and other member of staff will result in… "

"Excuse me here, do you think here is another way to solve this problem?"

Both member of the said problem stopped and paused. Sakura stood there merely waving and smiling with her tongue childishly sticking out of her mouth. She knew Naruto and and Sasuke, so why was she finding this changeling? She turned to the staff member, a dark haired youth who was probably in collage by now. She didn't want to face the blond after seeing that burning look in her eye as she walked towards them while they fought.

"I am so sorry Miss…"

"Haruno"

"Miss. Haruno for you having to…"

Ah, kid losing his nerve and nearly urinating himself because he believed he might loose his job, now this was something she believed she could handle.

"Don't worry, I came up here remember!"

"Why did you come here anyway?" The other woman brought up suddenly.

Why did she come over anyway…? "I have two good friends who often fight, am used to breaking them up… old habits I guess"

Silence…

"Right…" The blond stared at her. Sakura felt unnerved, even as brought a seat out from a near by table and sat down. Did the girl know her stare could be quite unsettling?

"Alright peace keeper, lets see what you can do?"

Sakura blinked, turned to the staff member, whose name was Akito. Who had told her that the woman who was named Kisa had started a fight which resulted into a heavy pile of destruction to some of the gym equipment which wasn't all that cheap. Kisa had then broke in saying that the other woman had started a fight on her and when asked why that could have been, she replied hesitantly that her and that woman were not on good terms last time she checked.

"But why then didn't you mention that before!" Akito shouted screamed, drawing the attention of half the room, and causing both Kisa and Sakura to both blanch at the sudden out burst. But Kisa suddenly stood tall again.

"Because you were making me seem like the villain!"

"Why!? Because what else was meant to think when your victim came running towards me with bruises on her face!?"

Ouch… those two were great friends.

"What, would you let some twig legged, hair dyed fifty times slag come screaming at you like a harpy get away!?"

Ah... Elementary, middle, and high school just seemed around the corner now. Naruto and Sasake were there instead, to boys arguing relentlessly until they were broken up, or fist were brought out.

Kisa took a stance, Sakura blanched. She wouldn't…

"Come on Aki! You see me as the villain, I'll show you a villain's knock out then!"

"I…"

"NO!" Sakura boomed, who then uppercuts them both in the face. She did _not_ want to see high school again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The TV screen was off. Happy Tree Friends the game was left in pieces. And Daiyu tried to force the image of her mother flying though the kitchen doors, slamming her Playstation into two against her knees and jumping on her Happy Tree friends game until I was turned into powder.

She could still picture it now… Yet again.

"_Mummy, what are you do--" _

_Her mother kicked the Playstation off the TV and slammed the item against her knee until the disc slid out of the slot and fell to the floor. _

_She was used to things like this, at least it wasn't like the time when she drove behind the coach that was driving them to swimming lessons in the sports centre they were going because she thought a nasty man she had called it visited there. Her friends were laughing at the crazed look she had on her face as she followed. _

_She noted suddenly. The disc was suddenly crumpled, then turned into powder. Then turning her eyes to her mother's crazed look at the pieces of sharp disc on the floor. _

_It soon left and she smiled at her daughter sweetly. Daiyu would later learn that, that smile would echo the exorcist…_

_She huffed then spoke: _

"_Daiyu, lets not buy anything Happy Tree Friends related again, shall we?"…_

It was dark outside the little girl noted, looking at the windows to the sight of her mother turning a guitar she knew well. Daiyu remembered that guitar, it was the one her mother played when they went camping or sometimes when the power would go out they would play in the light of candles.

She loved that guitar, she begged mummy to teach her to play it one day.

Her mother's fingers brushed the strings suddenly, making a low deep rumble escape from it then fade in the space of the living room.

The lights still worked, it was just her mother thought it's would be best to stay away from the TV for awhile, and enjoy each other's company. She'd finished her convocation with grandma and suddenly left he living room bringing back the hefty object that hung from her chest.

She then patted the empty space on the sofa, smiling as she did so.

Daiyu flew over with joy and snuggled to her mother's side as her fingers slid over the Guitar strings and she sung.

"_I'm standing n the brigade" _

There was pause where her fingers shifted over the strings even more. The guitar was suddenly humming…

"_Waiting the dark_"

"_I'd thought that you'd be here… by now…_"

"_There's nothing but the rain_."

The words were beginning to get fuzzy and Daiyu felt herself drift off.

"_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home!_"

Mother's sleeve became a teddy, she pulled it slowly towards herself in comfort.

"_It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure this life! Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are but I, I'm with you…_" 

Tenten smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"_I'm with you…_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Now, were going to run though this again."

"Kisa will only be charged with half if Mrs Tsuki agrees that it is at her fault for causing a fight and damaging the gym equipment."

"Kisa?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll pay bloody half!"

"But, if Mrs Tsuki does not agree and insists that it is only Kisa who is at fault then she will have to pay for three quarters of the damage and Kisa only a quarter. Only. Then."

She clapped and then smiled, turning to face Akito on his seat. This look would only work on him, just like it had always worked on Naruto in the past.

"Are we agreed?"

"Y-yes."

"Whatever."

Ah, just. Like. Sasuke…

Leaving with headaches she only wanted to forget, Sakura left to collect her bag to use whatever time she had left at the gym, she would leave by five at the max and it was twenty to four now, and hour and a bit… that wouldn't do at all.

"Hey strawberry head!"

Oh how she hated it when people brought up her hair like that…

"I though you were going to sort this out by yourselves!" She shouted as Kisa walked up to her, the other woman smirked.

"Well its your fault, you came up to us and you didn't even mention your name."

"Haruno." She gritted out.

"Yeah sure, but that makes me sound like am the girl scout outside your door saying, 'Miss, Haruno, would you please buy some of our cookies?'"

"How on earth--"

"It just does, what's your name? I told you mine."

True.

"Sakura."

"How cute."

"Thanks. Am gone now."

"Saku--" She stopped. Sakura stopped too, turning to the girl in confusion as she could see nothing that would of made her stop halfway though saying her name. "What is it?" I girl asked as silence passed, Sakura looked behind her, at the left, and right but could truly find nothing.

"Nothing, You just remind me of someone. You stand up when have to, and speak up when you can. I respect in you and my other friend." Her smile was unreadable, Sakura knew it wasn't a happy one, but there was another expression that she couldn't trace.

"What happened to her?"

"She's around, I hope happier… much happier."

Sakura smiled, the new smile Kisa gave her made her all aware that she had loved that friend dearly and it would truly mean a lot to have seen her old friend again.

"See ya around Sakura."

"Bye Kisa"

She was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata lived in a pleasant and fairly sized home that could of held many without much effort. With such a large group of friends this was really not an option, really apart from Naruto she had no reason to selfishly spend her fortune upon the best, as long as she had her boyfriend, her family, and friends it was all that she needed truly.

It was one of the reasons Naruto had admitted he liked her those years ago. Hinata remembered crying that day, crying with tears of joy. He was her become of hope, she believing so long ago that no one would care if she died, why did she deserve to live? What purpose did she have in live? Then he came. Without even uttering a word, meeting or having any contact, living did have a light to reach out too. Here he was like a angel burning bright with hope and he choose her in the end.

"Hinata, I made extras. The Naruto Miso special!"

Hinata only stared blankly at the window. She realised she was being spoken to then turned.

"O-oh! Sorry, did you say something?"

"Naruto, Miso Special" He replied, pushing the extra bowl towards her on the table.

She smiled, "thank you."

They ate in silence. He didn't even slurp on his noodles she noted, she remembered him saying to her one time that ramen was a delicacy that need not be picked at and consumers could allow themselves to be drawn in by greed and eat in whatever way they could. He then laughed with her in saying that had probably been the most silliest things that had came out of his mouth. She allowed herself to smile for a second.

To tell herself the truth she was worried. Her business partneers, her fathers behaviour at it.

Sure the man had been stoic in his life… her life but in his own way he had opened up dramtically. But now all those trails just seemed to crumble, of course there was hardy contact as a family outside of work but even in those small meetings now. It was like she had been high school all over again. Hinata felt sorry for her father, it was true she could of blamed him for all her suffering growing up, his words cut though her like a knife she could tell you many times, his glances were cold, and even remaining in the same home felt like hell. But he had suffered too, Hinata did not want to go into it but to see as much suffering in his eyes… why was he doing it? Why was it bringing so many dark patches she knew he wanted to forget?

She suddenly stood up, eyes blank.

"Hina--"

"Am so sorry Naruto, p-please.. Just excuse me please!" And she left the table and ran out of the room.

Now Naruto wasn't an idiot, he did not just remain there staring blankly at the noodles because he was shocked into what had just happened. He knew why she was upset, he even knew what he could do in his power to make her better. Hinata worried for people, that was her weakness that could destroy her, she was worried about someone, maybe for the company, her cousin or her sister he didn't know but worried for one. But to run up those stairs and to hold her tight she would now only tell herself she had worried him.

He'd have to wait for the big blow to pass, or hope she opened up about this herself.

He ate Ramen alone, just like his childhood. Putting on the mask that he never worried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Your seven, you can sleep in your own bed you know…"

"I know I can."

"And you aren't why?"

"Because I love you mummy!"

"I've raised you too well, what do you want?"

A yawn, she snuggled into the covers next to her mother. Tenten smiled but hid it by pretending to scratch her the side of her mouth. But then faced her daughter and roughed up her hair.

"I don't mind really, I was just kiddin."

She turned out the light and turned her back to her daughter before she snuggled in, it wasn't a cold gesture but just the way they slept together.

"Could we visit uncle Gai tomorrow?"

Great, she was sure a few more: 'so how is life without the bastard?' questions coming. But regardless she said.

"Sure."

"You promise?" another yawn.

"After shopping."

"Kay."

Tenten didn't have to turn to know she drifted off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well so what do ya think of Kisa? I how I haven't epically failed at writing a Naru and Hina scene, we still have a lot to go on their past and they are adults now so a little Ooc never hurts. Sakura? Is she okay?

But in general what do you guys think?


End file.
